paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aid
Color: White''' ' Age: 6 Breed: Golden Retriever Symbol: A first aid symbol. Vehicle: Ambulance truck with fruit dispenser on the left and a vegetable one on the right. It transforms into a street sweeper when he's doing something that involves cleaning. Catchphrase: A-I-D ready for emergency! Keep cleanin' til it's gleamin'. Eating right makes your day bright! Bio: Aid acts as a doctor/paramedic pup and will attend to anybody who has internal body conditions. His pup pack contains a first aid kit accompanied by robotic hands so they can pick up items that Aid needs to use. He helps people with body conditions (Like Marshall, but he uses things like ointment or pain medicine to help the body on the inside). His secondary job is acting as a cleaning pup. He uses soap, water, or a duster to get the dirty work done. Aid is great friends with Marshall and usually is the first pup that Marshall crashes into on the way to the lookout. Aid is afraid of going at high speeds and, most of all, bears. He also suffers from short term memory loss which leads into him forgetting certain tasks in his mission. But Aid always remembers what he forgets' Personality Aid is somewhat shy and a little bit of a wallflower when talking to the other pups and even Ryder. He doesn't fail to get all his words out though. Aid can also get easily frightened, especially when he has to help animals. He becomes pretty hesitant when a bear is involved in his mission, but always comes through when he's needed. Another one of Aid's personalities is being very fun-loving. He almost never passes an opportunity to play games with the other pups, especially pup pup boogie. He seems to love plush toys. Aid is very kind, so he always shares when he can. He does this mostly to Marshall if he is the last pup to acquire something like treats. Like many golden retrievers, Aid is very loyal to whoever needs him. He sticks by their side no matter what, even if he's scared. Unlike the other pups, if Marshall crashes into Aid along the way to the elevator or any other situations, Aid has no chance of glaring at Marshall. Instead, he'll just frown or give a standard look on his face. This is because he's sympathetic of Marshall getting into accidents, despite him always being the first pup Marshall crashes into. With all that being said about him and Marshall, Aid is considered to be very close to him. Due to his short-term memory loss, Aid is a bit low on intelligence. He sometimes has a hard time thinking about certain subjects and may take some time to say words that he's getting ready to speak out. He shares a great relationship with Roader, and can be considered being like a little brother to the Irish wolfhound. But even around him, Aid can be pretty shy. Nevertheless, Aid is a great pup. Friendly to all and happy as can be! Physical Appearance Aid has the looks of a golden retriever. Due to similarity in breeds, Aid looks a little like Zuma in design. His fur is golden and a little fluffy, the softest fur out of all the PAW Patrol. His ears are floppy and they are slightly pointed downward like a real golden retriever puppy. The colors of his eyes are blue. His paramedic suit is white and has short sleeves on his front and hind legs. He wears a doctor cap with the first-aid symbol in the center. Additionally, he wears a head mirror around his head. For cleaning duties, he now wears a rubber chemical protection suit on his whole body and a sanitation cap that has holes for his ears. Other Pup packs Air Patrol: Aid's air pup pack still has cleaning tools inside, but now instead of a water hose, soap, and a towel, it has a water nozzle, soap-suds nozzle, and air blower. His pup pack also contains paramedic gear like a stethoscope and a otoscope which normally were kept inside his ambulance truck. His helmet has a antenna which controls a robotic drone that carries Aid's first aid kit. Aid can even control the drone by barking'. ' Mission Paw: Aid now rides a paramedic scooter to travel in. Aid's mission pup pack has a built-in body detector to look for any forms of life in the vicinity. It still contains a first aid kit but now has a new auto condition scanner, so Aid won't have to look for what is needed himself. Sea Patrol: Aid's new vehicle is now a water ambulance boat. Aid's sea pup pack has a safety tether for any pup that dives in the sea is safely attached to Aid in case something goes wrong. It includes two life preservers on each side. Like all his other pup packs, it contains a first aid kit. But like the mission pup pack, it gets an upgrade. This has more beach and sea related equipment like sun screen and waterproof bandages.''' Fun Facts Aid loves to dance and is the best dancer at pup pup boogie. He can even do a tail spin without having an accident. In addition, when he's performing in the PAW Patrol Band he wears clappers on his front and hind legs. If Aid forgets something or gets a sudden surprise, he has a tendency to say "what wait, wait what". Aid also transforms into a mer-pup for the first time when Marshall did. Trivia 1. Aid comes after Marshall in the Paw Patrol member numbers. 2. If Aid goes at high speeds, such as rising with Roader, who is the fastest pup on the team, he will often say "Too fast! Too fast! Too fast!" 3. When woken up, Aid will mostly get up with a start, and Roader usually is laying on top of him. 4. Aid apparently loves to swim. If the pups are down by the beach, Aid is more often than not in the water. 5. Due to being shy, Aid sometimes whispers words from under his breath. 6. Aid is very ticklish. The slightest stroke on the ticklish parts of his body can cause him to laugh. .7. He's very good friends with Alex. 8. Aid will often repeat the first letter sound of his words, usually the first word he's saying. This is likely because he's shy. Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Characters